


quality is carnivorous

by protaganope



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: a poem for my datefriend





	quality is carnivorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



Know,

 

though dark may come,

appear to

fix and prevail on

you, my love,

know well that you hold

the fury of ten

thousand wolves on the prowl,

howling at the axis of

all that men sue. You

are fiercer than

the longest mountain trails, where

the dead make their unlawful

rest, rooted in power. You

are hardier than the age-old bark

palms and 

searching fingertips of 

ancient trees in a nature those

will never forget,

your name immortal in the

tongues of those worthy to

your

grace.

 

I love you. All for this

I do express.

 

there

is so much inside you,

lovely. listen

to it. Set it

free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year


End file.
